


Lux

by Wander (wingblade)



Series: Those Who Remain [2]
Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Gen, General, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Wander
Summary: In life, Mono was the embodiment of light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited June 23rd, 2017.

In life, Mono was the embodiment of light. She felt it in the way the sun never seemed to burn her, as if it revered her very existence. The sun gave her the strength to brave the brightest of smiles, as well as the strength to love with such passion.

She had been this way ever since she woke up in that strange temple. It was in a land of colossal loneliness, barren of all human life. Except Wander and herself, of course, although Mono always dreamt of something more. One day, they set sail across the sea, which turned out to be much smaller than she had once imagined. They met other people and began building a home there, carving out their new existence.

The boy she had raised as her own was always somehow different, though, and not only because of the horns.

* * *

As the light inside her fades, it asks her: _What will we tell the young ones, for generations to come?_

_Tell them… Tell them Wander fought a great battle, and that he is the source of all that is good. Tell them he is the sun… My son._

Mono closes her eyes one last time.


End file.
